A Fallen Angel and his Light
by animeboy1995
Summary: Life is good for Yoh and his friends after SF in Tokyo. Even Tamao is happy. But she is payed a visit by an unexpected guest, will it cause more problems to surface?
1. Chapter 1

'bleh' thinking "bleh" talking

This is a fanfic supporting the Hao/Tamao couple pairing. Honestly, this pairing gets so little love, it's sad. I would prefer reviews, but if you wanna flame me, go ahead. I was born of fire and brimstone. *laughs insanely loud*

Hao: ... What the fuck is wrong with you?

Animeboy: EVERYTHING! *eye twitches*

Hao: ... I'm going this way now. *walks off*

Animeboy: :'(... Anyways, cut to the show! Oh, by the way, there will be lemons. GET OVER IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. :'(

Hao's POV

The sun rose on another day in the world that he had once sought to remake. Asakura Hao sighed a bit, finding his new position rather boring. He decided that if he was able to, he could check up on his dear brother and his family. He located them quickly, having followed the sound of Anna yelling at a fighting Tao Ren and Usui Horokeu (Hao didn't see the point in using his nickname). As Anna verbally ripped the two unfortunate souls apart, Hao couldn't help but notice his brother, Yoh, all but cowering from his wife with his mortal friend, Manta and three year old son, Hana. He couldn't help but laugh at them as they tried to avoid the living force of nature that was Anna. His laughter stopped as soon as she came into sight. Tamamura Tamao. Over the past three years, he had watched as she grew from the shy young girl into the soft spoken young woman she was. He felt himself smile more as she tried to calm the itako down. He had thought that Anna was the only woman who could catch his attention, but like many times before, he was wrong. His smile disapeared as he suddenly began to feel... lonely. Even as Shaman King, he still would like a bit of companionship and since his cohorts had begun lives of their own, his brothers family was all he had. He decided that he would visit Tamao that night, seeing as she would be easiest to deal with first. 'Tonight then. I will have to make ready to visit her. Maybe take something with me...'

Tamao's POV

"Anna-san, please calm down. You're going to upset Hana-chan." Anna merely glared at her instead, making Tamao shrink back a bit. 'Oh god, she's gonna kill me.' Anna opened her mouth to start yelling at her, but Yoh's steady hand on her shoulder seemed to cool some of her fire. "Tamao is right, Anna. Screaming at them won't help anything." He had his trademark carefree smile across his face as Anna rounded on him.  
"No, but it will make me feel better" She said to her husband, making him back up a bit. He could only calm her to an extent, so he would leave it at that. Tamao almost giggled. Yoh was cute when he was afraid of Anna. She sighed internally. Part of her still loved him deeply, but she had decided almost inmeadiately after SF that it was better for her to move on.  
Anna gave a very rare sigh. "You're right. Idiots will be idiots after all." The two young shaman, about to say something when gave them a death glare that would've made Hao a welcome change. She walked back inside with Yoh and Hana by her sides.  
Tamao sighed loudly as Ren and Horohoro collected their shattered egos. She looked at them and flashed a smile that many boys at school said could break 100 mens hearts "Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be in a few hours." She said sweetly. The two young shaman just nodded slowly as she walked inside to change out if her school uniform.  
She walked to her room, waving at everyone as she passed (except Hana, whom she snapped at for trying to raid the fridge so close to dinner). She slid open her door and walked in, slowly undoing her school shirt. Her chest had developed quite a bit over the years. She now had to wear a 34 C cup and that was starting to feel tight. She sighed again, figuring she'd have to buy some more bras in a larger size. After she fully disrobed, she looked her self in the mirror. Her chest hadn't been the only thing to fill out. She had developed an hourglass shape that made her flared hips and slightly larger than normal bottom even more attractive. Her bright pink hair had grown to the middle of her, but normally she kept it pinned up in a tight bun. She was constantly hit on and asked out by the boys in school, but she constantly turned them down, saying she already had plans. She honestly didn't see why she attracted so much attention. Her self esteem kept telling her she wasn't that beautiful. She shook the thoughts from her head, getting back to the task at hand.  
She pulled out the kimono she normally wore at home, sliding it on and tying the knot tight. She then pulled her hair into a tight but messy bun, letting her bangs frame her face. She smiled, liking the look, and headed for the kitchen, getting their large dinner started.  
After an hour of cooking (and fending off Horohoro and Hana as they tried to steal some of the food) Tamao started carrying food into the dining, with Manta helping of course. She got the plates set up and everyone to their seats "Itada-Kimasa!" everyone said before the men tore in. Anna and Tamao took their time, using manners as the men just devoured everything. Tamao couldn't help but smile. After dinner, Tamao announced she was going to bed. It was Ren's night for dishes, so she started for her room before Anna put a sleeping Hana in her arms. Tamao gave her a confused before she explained. "I have to do for a bit. Mind putting him to bed for me?" she asked. Tamao and nodded, starting down the hall again. She walked into Yoh's, Anna's, and Hana's room, laying him in bed and kissing his head.  
"Good night, Hana-chan. Sweet dreams." She whispered as she tucked him in. She stood up from his bed and headed for her room down the hall. As she walked she yawned a bit, starting to disrobe (she sleeps nude), completely oblivious to her new company. She heard a voice from behind her. "You know, I could see you being a mom in a few years, Tamao. You'd be good at it." he said. She swung around and gasped at who she saw. It was a young man in her window. He wore an orange poncho and black jeans with black sneakers. He had deep brown eyes and very long hair, as well a soft smile on his lips. Except the hair he looked exactly like Yoh.  
"Hao." She whispered. He gave her an even bigger smile.

A/N: Well there is chapter one. Give me reviews, me ish hungry

Hao: Please don't do that again.

Animeboy: I'll do it as much I want to. *sticks my tongue out*

Hao: *lights him on fire*

Animeboy: *runs around screaming*

Hao: Check back in two weeks and chapter two will be up. *holds out his fist and animeboy runs into it* 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. I've decided to put a lemon in the next chapter, so look foreward to that. Also, I thought I should explain something. In this fic, Hao looks like he did when the series ended, so physically, he is seveteen.

Tamao: You should be ashamed of yourself.

Animeboy: Are you mad because you have to sleep with that? *points at Hao*

Hao: Hey!

Tamao: No, I'd sleep with him without you pushing me to it.

Hao & Animeboy: O-o

Tamao: *blushes fiercely* W-wait, that's not what I...

Animeboy: On with the show! *Tamao hits him in the head with a stick, hard*

Hao: Nice contact.

Tamao: Thank you.

Disclaimer: Animeboy1995 does not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

Full POV

Hao smiled as he watched the scared try and put things together. It was cute watching her try and reason what was happening. His usual carefree smile was still plastered on his face. "If you keep your mouth open much longer, a bird'll nest in there." He said, amused.  
Tamao's mouth shut immeadiately, but the rampants thoughts didn't. Then the obvious question. How was he there?! Yoh decapitated his body! He couldn't be there, in her window! "H-how are you..."  
"How am I here?" he said, his smile widening. She nodded slightly. He chuckled, but it was different then she remembered. It was a light, warm chuckle that almost made her calm down. Almost. "You see, Tamao, being Shaman King allows for me to construct different items by using the Great Spirit and my furyoku." he explained, watching her facial expression to make sure she understood. "It was simply a matter of getting the correct elements to form a body." She understood... for the most part.  
But there was still one question gnawing at her. "Why me?" she asked.  
He gave a toothy grin, showing the twin rows of perfect teeth. "You seemed like the easiest to sit and talk to." "Can't you just read my mind like before?"  
"No. When I became Shaman King, I saw no need for the reishi ability and got rid of it."  
She nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Then what did you wanna talk about?" she asked, still partly confused on the why part. But Hao just smiled again as he asked simple questions. School, home life, and things like that. Tamao was apprehensive at first, but when she realized that he was truly listening to her, she let it become natural, even asking a few questions of her own. They spoke about everything as if they were old friends. Life, work (in Hao's case, keeping the planet from completely collapsing). At one point, Tamao sat on her bed and Hao came to sit next to her. She had actually become comfortable enough that she scooched closer to him, much to his pleasure. They even spoke about Hao's past, though it was a short lived topic, seeing as it made Hao uncomfortable for some odd reason. But it wasn't long befire he was smiling and laughing with her again. Tamao spoke of a few of the boys she had dated, but didn't with them long for their 'perverted actions'. Then she got into how she was having trouble with her history class. Hao smiled again for the umpteenth time that night. "You are talking to a man who has seen and experienced over a millenia of historic events. If you'd like, I could help you." Tamao almost jumped for joy. She was terrible at history.  
"That would be awesome. Thank you, Hao-sama!" she whispered excitedly.  
Hao shook his head. "Just Hao, alright?" He said kindly.  
She smiled sheepishly, blushing lightly. "Alright... Hao." As their conversation went on, she found herself smiling and laughing. She found it was easy to talk to Hao, even if he had tried to kill them. The same could be said for Hao. Having had the reishi his whole life, he had never truly sat down and talked with someone in such depth. It was... fun. They both enjoyed it immensly. So much in fact that they didn't notice the sun was rising until it shined in Tamao's eyes. For that split second before she covered her eyes, the sight of her took his breath away. How she seemed to radiate the light as it framed her face perfectly, almost glistening off her light, pale skin. How her light pink caught it seemed to hold it, shining with its own light. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She saw him staring at her and smiled nervously. "What?" she asked self-consciously.  
"Has anyone ever told you that the godesses envy your beauty in the early morning light?" he said quietly with a smile. But there was a serious undertone to it that made her face turn cherry red. "I-I'm not t-that beautiful." She twirled some of her hair between her fingers, a nervous twitch she had developed when she was complemented, as Hao spoke up again.  
"You shouldn't put yourself down," he stated, taking her hand in his "you are very beautiful. Even more so when you blush." At this, she blushed more as they heard footsteps from down the hall. They both stood up quickly, him still holding her hand. He let go and made a bee line for the window, but was stopped by Tamao grabbing his hand again.  
"Can I see you again?" she asked, hope shining in her green eyes. Instead of answering, he turned completely around, looked deep into her eyes, and gave her a quick, chaste kiss. It was quick, but it still seemed to light their bodies on fire; yearning for more.  
"Meet at the cafe across from your school at five tomorrow. Okay?" he said, part if him questioning himself for saying that. But still, she smiled brightly and eagerly nodded and kissed him in return.  
"I'll see you then. Now go." she said; still smiling. He smiled more and hopped out her window as the door opened. "Tamao, it's time..." Anna started, prepared to scream at her to get up.  
"Good morning Anna-san." Tamao said as she walked by with a smile gracing her features. Anna just shrugged and followed closing the door. Then, Hao jumped in and laid a single pink lily on Tamao's pillow before wisping out. 'What should I wear for this date?' he thought as he vanished.

Animeboy: Well heres the second chapter. Review and tell how I did. *turns to see Hao and Tamao making out* Hey save it for next chapter!

Hao: *pull away from Tamao and attacks animeboy*

Tamao: *cringes as Hao torments animeboy* Um yeah so review. And constructive criticism is good but flames aren't.

Animeboy: Why aren't you helping me?! *gets dragged off by Hao* 


End file.
